


Odd Movies

by historicallyredacted (lockandkey)



Series: Odd Coupled [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, and animal pajamas, it's just pure fluff y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockandkey/pseuds/historicallyredacted
Summary: Octavian is visiting his boyfriend while on break, and it just so happens to coincide with Halloween.





	Odd Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when I'll be getting to some of my other stories, but I had to do this.  
Happy Halloweenish Y'all
> 
> much like other offshoots of Odd Couple, this is post the main events, and set ehh about a year or so off in the future.  
The lads are actually teens for once.

  
“I _thought_ you’d appreciate tradition,” Leo said, flinging a pillow directly at his boyfriend’s head. Said boyfriend dodged and glowered from atop Leo’s bed. “What kind of Roman are you even?”  
  
“I just don’t understand the point. Mortal films I’ve seen have been…underwhelming to say the least, especially so called ‘horror’ movies. Who cares about modern vampires when there are _actual_ monsters?” Octavian grabbed the pillow and pushed it behind his back to sit up against the wall. “_Oh no_, it wants to kill me. I'm so scared. It’s almost like I wasn’t trained in the military since age 11, fought an actual Titan before, or actually died.” Octavian said in mock fear, voice monotone. “How _ever _will I manage?”

Leo rolled his eyes and fell backwards onto the bed in a heftier flop than his size would suggest possible. “The point isn’t to get _scared_, the point is to embrace the _feeling_, the essence of Halloween! It’s like, I’m not Christian, they'd probably not even let me in to heaven if I was, being I'm the child of a pagan God, and literally everything I do and say – but you bet your ass I’m hanging mistletoe, making tamales, baking cookies, and decorating. It’s tradition! One of the few cultural traditions that isn’t completely terrible! Just don’t get Piper started on rampant consumerism.”  
  
“Yes,” Octavian grimaced, thinking back on Mistletoe Misfortunes. There were things he could never speak of. “I remember. I don’t understand it, but I remember.”  
  
Leo rolled onto his side to look up at the blond. “You can’t tell me _you_ don’t understand the concept of setting the stage, making a scene; you’re the king of drama.”  
  
Octavian bristled like an angry cat, “have you met ANY of your friends?” Leo blinked twice in feigned ignorance, until his boyfriend huffed and relented.  
“I said understand that, I just don’t understand why we’re celebrating _these_ holidays. There are plenty of perfectly good Roman holidays.”  
  
“And Greek,” Leo added because he knew the exact facial expression Octavian would make.  
  
“…Right…and…_Greek_.”  
  
“Roman Holidays are boring, Octavian. They’re _so_ boring. They’re either about wine, or a God, or about some Emperor that decided he wanted his own holiday. Emperors in general are on my very short list. Plus, you know what Saturnalia doesn’t have? Fun sized snickers bars.”  
  
Octavian groaned, and began launching into a full speech about the origins and sacred history of various Roman holidays (avoiding any relating to an Emperor, he wasn’t stupid) until Leo nudged him painlessly in the ribs.   
“Shut up, nerd. Look, I even bought you something for Halloween!”  
  
Leo kicked up off the bed and ran out of the room in a flurry. Octavian could have followed him, but it was pointless. The Waystation, having an innate fondness for Leo, now liked to fuck with Octavian. He’d open one door, thinking it was a bathroom, and walk into a full sized Olympic swimming pool. It was getting really tiring to ask for an escort for everything.  
Suddenly, without warning, Leo dropped down from the ceiling and onto the top bunk. He jumped down and tossed a package at Octavian.

“Ta~da~” Leo grinned, far too happy for it to mean anything good. “Put it on. Is this what being a sugar daddy feels like?”  
  
“I refuse,” Octavian said, not even opening the package.  
  
“You haven’t even seen it yet,” Leo whined, like a 5-year-old, not a 17 year old. “Come on, I bought it special. Just for you.”

Grinding his teeth together, Octavian finally relented, and opened the plastic. “Leo, I swear if this is lingerie…”  
Octavian had said it mostly as a joke but saw a series of expressions pass over Leo’s face that never meant anything good. Before Leo had time to say anything remarkably scarring, the contents of the package fell out and Octavian glared daggers up at his boyfriend standing there with hands on his hips, like he was some type of bad superhero.  
  
“Valdez, what is this?”  
  
“Ooh, Valdez, using the family name. That’s a good sign.” Leo laughed, and jumped back onto the lower bunk, cross-legged as he fell. “It’s a _kigurumi_. It’s Japanese for dumb animal pajamas. Maybe. I don’t actually know. I don’t speak the language. Look, I got you a unicorn!”  
  
“A _rainbow_ unicorn!” Octavian glowered, and shook the thing in Leo’s face. “I’m not wearing this. Why, _why_ this?”  
  
“Aw, babe,” Leo leaned his head against Octavian’s shoulder. “Because you’re gay.”  
  
“I’m not wearing it. It's offensive to the long and noble history of the breed. I’ll look like a giant stuffed animal.”

Leo snorted. “…And then what? Be overcome with the need to slice your own stomach open and do haruspex on the stuffing?”  
  
“I hate you, have I told you that recently?” The Roman dropped the offending article of clothing onto the ground, where it fell into a void, and then dropped back out of the ceiling into Octavian’s lap. Octavian glowered at the room itself. He couldn’t insult it, that went badly before. Once an architectural interest, now a thorn in his foot.  
  
“Then why did you come all the way from California to visit lil ol’ me?” Leo batted his eyelashes, only to get shoved over into a snickering heap on the bed. “Oh, come on. I’ll put on mine?”  
  
“…Yours?” Octavian asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.   
  
“Yeah, mine.” Leo scooted over to the edge of the bed and laid over the edge to reach something underneath. He yanked up another horrible pajama, this one out of its package already. It also didn’t look as new as the one Octavian had. “Behold!”  
  
“Put it on,” Octavian half ordered. He needed to get something out of this night. Leo shrugged and pulled off his pants, down to boxers, and then yanked off his shirt. Octavian had a brief glimpse of the scar on Leo’s chest, before it was covered again in fabric.  
“...You…little _futuo_.”

“Uh huh,” Leo grinned happily. “Mine’s a badass dragon.”  
It was a dark red and gold and was complete with tail and spines all the way down to the tail tip. Then something caught Octavian’s attention, a tiny pin on the front, a little green G.  
  
“Leo,” Octavian said, as sweetly as he could, which caught Leo’s attention because Octavian sounding sweet didn't happen. Except for that one time, in which he was cursed, and spent all day saying the opposite of what he meant. (Leo suspected it was Hazel’s doing, but could never prove it)

“Where did you get that?”  
  
“Oh,” Leo paused, frowning. He grabbed up the tail and began fiddling with a peeling spike. “You know. Around. Places. Uh. The store. Same place as yours. Obviously.”  
  
Nodding, and humming in agreement, Octavian grabbed a handful and yanked Leo forward and practically onto his lap. “Then this pin here? It wouldn’t be G for _Georgina,_ would it?”  
  
Leo flushed red and shook his head before picking off the pin and chucked it as hard as he could off into the room somewhere. “Haha, what, _no_, what? _No_. What? No. What pin? Don’t be silly. Boy, you Romans and your senses of humor. Everyone is always talking about how …_funny_ you are.”

Leo looked physically pained as he spoke.  
  
“Leo, are these Georgina’s pajamas?” Octavian asked plainly, and Leo deflated.  
  
“…They used to be,” Leo mumbled, “but…she…grew out of them.”  
  
Two minutes later, and Leo hadn’t stopped glaring at the blond laying on the bed. “I miss when you had the emotional complexity of a rock. You didn’t have to laugh so hard, or for so long.”  
  
Wiping tears away from the corner of his eyes, Octavian let out a happy sigh. “I did, oh, I really did. You're right, this Halloween thing is great.”  
  
“Put on the goddamn unicorn, Gallo. We’re watching Halloween movies, and we’re eating caramel corn. And then we’re going to make out for a while until Hemithea comes in and yells at us.”  
  
  
A few hours later, they were part the way through Hocus Pocus, and Georgina had popped in and made Leo rewind to the beginning. She crawled up to the top bunk, (even though she had her own room,) and occasionally leaned over to steal popcorn.  
  
“When does it get scary?” Octavian asked, only to get shushed by Leo, who was curled into Octavian's side and had cheeks puffed up with caramel corn like a chipmunk.  
  
“It’s not supposed to be scary, you’re just supposed to want to bang the Zombie guy and Sarah Jessica Parker.”

Later, they were watching Halloween, and Georgina was fast asleep already.  
  
“So, who am I supposed to be attracted to in this?”

Leo looked up at Octavian, disgust clear on his face. “_Ew_.”  
  
“I really don’t understand these holidays. You like all of these movies? Really?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Leo shrugged, not looking away from the screen. “I’ve not seen many. I was too young to watch very many when my mom was alive, and it wasn’t really a major holiday for her. She was more raised on Day of the Dead stuff, in southern Texas. So, me wanting to go out and do everything Halloween as a kid was trial and error. Then she died, and I was usually not at a place long enough to really get into the whole Halloween thing. Or, I was at really conservative houses where they didn’t allow it. When I ran away, and was living on the street, Halloween was more an excuse to just go up to peoples houses and get free food because they thought I was in a costume.”

Octavian watched quietly for a minute, as the television lights played off Leo’s face in the otherwise dark room.  
“Are you having a good Halloween, Leo?”

Leo met his eyes and smiled. “Yeah, I am. I'm glad you’re here. I missed you.”

“…I’m glad I’m here too.”

Octavian kissed his head, and Leo sighed happily before cuddling back in. After everything that had happen, after moving into the Waystation and officially becoming a Long Distance Relationship, after going back to yet another new school; it was nice to have just this. Just them.

There were other benefits, Leo thought as he smiled to himself. Like, how Octavian hadn’t noticed Jo popping her head in and taking a picture of him in a unicorn onesie. That would be a fun thing for everyone they had ever met to see.  
  
Leo had always been more on team Trick _and_ Treat.

**Author's Note:**

> Leo has so much blackmail on Octavian it's not even funny, except the things that are actually very funny.  
(I personally love the idea of the Waystation fucking with people on purpose constantly.)
> 
> Sad fact about me, I was such a Big Baby as a child I never watched any horror movies, or what I thought might be even remotely scary, which in my book included Nightmare Before Christmas and Hocus Pocus. (but I watched CSI just fine. idgi)
> 
> (ps: the Mistletoe Misfortunes event is an unspeakable thing that occurred, that Leo doesn't even know the details of. Enchanted Mistletoe was hung around the Big House, forcing those who meet under it to kiss [at the very least upon the cheek]. It was entirely avoidable, but while going to grab a drink, Octavian unfortunately met someone under the mistletoe and awkwardly had to exchange a kiss on the cheek.   
I'm not legally allowed to say who the other person was, but it was Frank.)


End file.
